Anything But Ordinary
by A9315 of Procrastinationville
Summary: DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE DUE TO LACK OF MUSE AND PERSONAL ISSUES! STORY IS OPEN FOR ADOPTION MERELY PM ME!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

 **Her Name**

* * *

 _Disclaimers: Considering I'm not a famous millionaire and would rather exist in one of the fictional worlds I'd say it's a sure bet I don't own the realms used to create this fan fiction! At least I still have my wonderful dreams to escape in! Please R &R!_

 _Warnings: ... I'm sure there's something! Also, just a heads up I had to tweak a smidge of the final chapter for Whatsername when I noticed Grammarly had screwed up my sentences at one point. On a side note, it's now going on 3 am... why am I still wide awake?_

 _Forewords: This chapter is a bit on the short side, mostly because the muse for this story stopped cooperating. Perhaps the issues affecting the Doctor, Alithea and the Tardis is affecting them as well *offers a shrug8 hope you all like it anyways! ***12/10/17* The next chapter will hopefully be ready in the next week... possibly 2!***_

* * *

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Tardis Console Room (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{Rose's POV}

I had, had to cover my face when the light began to blind me. When I looked again the Doctor and was gone, and my little sister looked like she was about twenty-three with dark blonde hair with skin that was still faintly glowing. A nervous knot began twisting in my stomach.

Leaning his forehead against my sisters I saw him whisper something before catching my now unconscious sister. Lifting her into his arms he gently laid her on the pilot's seat before turning to face me. 'Why'd he knock her out, why? Is he gonna try that on me?' I thought in worry, keeping a wary eye on this stranger.

"Hello! Okay," He started only to pause and run his tongue over his teeth in confusion. "Ooo, new teeth. That's weird." He decided before focusing once more on me. "So, where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona."

I kept my eyes on this man as he dashed to the console and flicking a few switches, checking the monitor. As I watched him a certain thought popped into my head, 'I didn't start playing matchmaker for my little sister for this bloke to get in the way!' I narrowed my eyes at the man claiming to be the Doctor, 'bloody hell he's even got the same clothes on!'

"6 PM... Tuesday..." The man announced not looking away from the monitor. And turned a random nob as if he could possibly know what he was doing. "October... 5006... On the way to Barcelona!" He stated, finishing his sentence.

I scowled at the strangers back 'how dare he mess with the console as if it his!' my thoughts snarked in agreement, ''The Doctor wouldn't like this man messing with his ship.' Glancing at my sister a niggling sense of doubt wormed its way in 'and if that's Prue why is her hair darker and why does she suddenly look five years older?'

{End of Rose's POV}

{Open POV}

The Doctor straightened up and faced Rose, grinning as if extremely pleased with himself. "Now then... what do I look like?" He asked only to cut her off before she can answer by holding up his hand to silence her. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No. Don't tell me." He ordered missing Rose's completely bemused look and began to look himself over speaking out loud as he went. "Let's see... two legs, two arms, two hands..." He paused testing his wrist circling it briefly. "Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle." He said and then his hands flew to his head. "Hair! I'm not bald!" He said, this time missing Rose's now shocked look as he ran his hands through his hair. "Oh, Oh! Big hair!" He suddenly announced gleefully and felt sideburns as well. "Sideburns, I've got sideburns! Or really bad skin. Little bit thinner..." He commented and slapped his stomach. "That's weird. Give me time, I'll get used to it." He continued and paused before speaking as if he had just made a wonderful discovery. "I... have got... a mole. I can feel it."

By now Rose was breathing heavily and her face held a look of dawning fear and again the Doctor missed it as he continued his odd quest.

"Between my shoulder blades, there's a mole." He supplied and rotated his shoulders. "That's all right. Love the mole." The Doctor said before going over to Prue and looking her over his fingers brushing back her hair. "She doesn't really seem to have changed all that much, her hair is…oh! Oh, wait her second heart is already beating!" His hands went to rest on both sides of her chest as a huge grin appeared on the Doctor' face as he turned back towards Rose.

"Go on then, tell me." He said as he stood straight up as if wanting an assessment.

When Rose remained silent he added an impatient but excited, "What do you think?"

{End of Open POV}

{Rose's POV}

"Who are you? And what happened to Prue how come she looks older... different now?" I managed to ask.

The stranger looked crestfallen and a little surprised as he blurted out. "I'm the Doctor."

I shook my head dismissing his claim and felt panicked anger bubble up inside of me. "No... Where is he? Where's the Doctor? What have you done to him and what have you done to my sister?" My voice rose in volume as I spoke.

{End of Rose's POV}

{Prue's POV}

I forced myself to wake when Mum mentally urged me that Rose needed me. Struggling to open my eyes I heard Rose saying, "No... Where is he? Where's the Doctor?" Rose's voice was rising sharply. "What have you done to him and what have you done to my sister?"

I frowned before slowly sitting up. "You saw us, Rose; we changed right in front of you," I explained softly in a breathy voice and glanced over at the Doctor who had a sad look on his face and my hearts hurt. A quick glance down at myself made me tug a lock of hair into view with a frown, "Dark Blonde?" I muttered before letting go of the hair and refocus on the Doctor and Rose, "Well I did most of my changing internally, still I'll inspect things later…err forget I said that last bit please." I cocked an eyebrow when the Doctor seemed to gulp nervously and turned away from me, I swear I saw him blushing.

"What I saw was both of you sort of explode and then he replaced the Doctor, like a... a teleport or a transmat or a body swap or something and you were older and now your eyes are the same shade of blue as the Doctors." She seemed to pause, and my hearts fell as she muttered. "But Prue's eyes were blue/amber-hazel not blue."

Then she glared at me. "You look like my sister, but her eyes were blue/amber-hazel and your hair is way darker."

I just stared at Rose in bewilderment before turning slowly to the Doctor who also seemed to be at a loss for words. I moved over to his side as Rose walked up to him and pushed him in the chest. I found I had to keep refocusing as my thoughts kept drifting towards how my body had changed slash was probably still changing.

A mental brush from Mum answered why 'You're not finished changing my daughter.' "Daughter? Is that why I thought of you as Mum?' I questioned.

'Yes, you are my daughter for you were reborn from my heart." Mum replied, and I could picture her beaming with a pleased look.

"You're not fooling me. And I can't believe you think he's the Doctor, cos he's not him and I really wonder if your actually Prue." Rose snapped angrily poking the Doctor in the chest.

The Doctor rocked back on his heels and I returned my attention to the matter at hand.

"I've seen all sorts of things. Nano genes... Gelth...," She looked at us darkly. "Slitheen..."

With an annoyed huff, I buried my head into the Doctor's shoulder blade with a muttered, "why is this conversation even happening."

"Oh, my God, are you both Slitheen?" Rose exclaimed.

"We're not a Slitheen." The Doctor replied calmly.

"Send him back. I'm warning you; send my sister and the Doctor back right now!" Rose demanded as she shouted.

I tried to blink away tears as the Doctor said pleadingly. "Rose, it's still us." I leaned forward with him as he leaned towards Rose. "Honestly, it's us. Prue and I were dying. To save my own life I changed my body and Prue needed my energy to complete the changes the TARDIS had started on her DNA. Every single one of my cells, and Prue's race, but... it's still us." The pleading in his voice broke my hearts and a few tears slipped out.

"You can't be," Rose whispered.

"Then how could I remember this? The Very first word I ever said to you. Trapped in that cellar with Prue. Surrounded by shop window dummies... oh...," He paused as he seemed to be remembering the moment. "such a long time ago. I took your hand...," To emphasize this point, he took her hand... just like he had that night. Rose glanced briefly down at their joint hands and then back up at his face.

The Doctor let go of her hand and said. "I said one word... just one word, I said... "Run" and then pulled you and Prue into the lifts." The Doctor commented, and Rose's eyes teared up a bit.

"Doctor," Rose whispered before shooting a glance at the sleeping Prue and whispering. "Prue?"

The Doctor grinned. "Hello." The Doctor replied gently.

Lifting my head, so my voice wouldn't be muffled by the Doctor's shoulder, "I should probably mention, I've... erm my name has been tweaked by my Mums."

{End of Prue's POV}

{Open POV}

Feeling Prue's sheepishness, he pulled her to face him. "Your Mums tweaked your name? Just who exactly are these Mum's and why rename you?" He asked searching her eyes questioningly, noting they were the same shade of blue as his last body.

"Mum of course if the Tardis, Cos I was reborn from her heart and other Mum is Bad Wolf for she broke the curse! They tweaked my name because outside the three of us Prue Tyler doesn't exist." She explained whispering the last part, as the pain of realization thrummed through her.

"Well, what did they name you?" Rose asked, rubbing one of her sister's arms in reassurance, "Even if you have a new name and look older your still my little sister you hear me."

The once named Prue closed her eyes and focused on the name that had echoed through her very being as she was reborn, recalling the attached warning she opened her eyes and grinned, cheekily chirping. "My name is Prue Wolfe!"

Rose sighed in an almost exasperated fashion and stumbled backwards as the impact of what has just happened hit her, Prue watching her in concern. The Doctor didn't seem to notice as he took off around the other side of the console.

"And we never stopped, did we? All across the universe. Running, running, running... you, me and Prue here." He said and grinned at Prue and Rose slightly.

The Doctor continued to move about the console flicking a few switches occasional glancing at Prue, before shaking his head he turned to Rose.

"One time we had to hop. Do you remember? Hopping for our lives." He asked as he hopped madly up and down on the spot. Rose who had her back against a pillar just watched him while looking lost while Prue bit her tongue to keep quiet.

"Yeah? All that hopping? Remember hopping for your life? Yeah?! Hop? With the...," He trailed off and the wild enthusiasm ebbed from his voice at Rose's lack of reaction and his hopping subsided. "No?"

"Can either of you change back?" Rose blurted out questioningly.

"Do you want me or her to?" The Doctor asked blankly pulling Prue half behind himself.

"Yeah," Rose stated simply.

"Oh!" The Doctor replied his voice heavy with disappointment shooting a glance over at Prue who was staring sadly at the floor.

"Can you?" Rose pushed on not hearing his tone.

"No, we can't." The Doctor answered blankly and place a reassuring kiss on Prue's temple before speaking to Rose again. "Do you want to leave us?" He asked without any emotion in his voice and Rose froze.

"Do you want me to leave?" Rose asked back a look of open shock on her face as she glanced between the Doctor and Prue.

"No! But... your choice... if you want to go home...," He said instantly grabbing a hold of one of Prue's hands. Seeing Rose still looked upset he headed back to the console with Rose following him. "Cancel Barcelona. Change to... London... the Powell Estate... ah... let's say the 24th of December." The Doctor said and then locked eye with Rose. "Consider it a Christmas present." Rose edged slowly closer to the console watching the Doctor wearily.

"There." He said simply before he stepped back, his arms tucked under his armpits in an almost defensive manner keeping Prue tucked half behind his back. Rose looked at them, then back at the console. The TARDIS shuddered as it changed direction.

"I'm going home?" Rose asked shocked, looking uncertainly between the Doctor and Prue.

"Up to you. Stay with us or...go back to your Mum... it's all waiting. Fish and chips, sausage and mash, beans on toast... no, Christmas! Turkey! Although... having met your mother... nut loaf would be more appropriate." The Doctor offered, and Rose quickly looked down to hide a smile.

"Was that a smile?" The Doctor asked knowingly shooting a grin at Rose.

"No." Rose instantly denied looking back up at the Doctor.

"That was a smile..." Prue confirmed with an impish grin.

"No, it wasn't." She denied again.

"You smiled..." The Doctor commented teasingly.

"No, I didn't." She still denied.

"Yeah you did, we both saw it, Rose." Prue chimed in with a grin.

"Oh, come on, all we did was change, we didn't..." He started but was cut off as he suddenly gagged, and the TARDIS shuddered, Rose's eyes widened in horror as she looks at him questioningly.

Behind him, Prue paled before moving to lean heavily on the nearest corral strut." Something wrong with Mum," She paused looking over at the Doctor, an idea of what was happening clicked in her thoughts, "Something going wrong with his regeneration and its effecting both Mum and me!"

Rose looked at him questioningly before switching to her sister. "What?" Prue's words had been spoken too low for her hearing.

"I said we didn't..." He tried again only to gag more violently before retching nastily. "Uh oh." He said once it stopped.

Rose edged cautiously around the console. "Er... are you alright? Is Prue alright?" She shot Prue a glance, but she seemed to be a bit off-kilter.

The Doctor exhaled a piece golden time vortex from his mouth, which faded away.

"What's that?" Rose asked but looked from the Doctor to fading gas and back to the Doctor.

"Oh... the change is going a bit wrong and all. And Prue should be fine." The Doctor uttered before gagging again and fell to his knees. Glancing between the two Rose bit her lip before rushing to kneel beside the Doctor as his face contorted in pain.

"Look... maybe we should go back. Let's go and find Captain Jack, he'd know what to do." Rose suggested.

"Gah, he's busy! He's got plenty to do rebuilding the Earth!" The Doctor answered impatiently, Prue frowned sensing the lie in his words.

Rose watched as a lever caught his eye and grabbed onto the console instinctively, praying Prue would be safe.

"I haven't used this one in years." He said before he flicked it causing the TARDIS to shudder violently throwing himself and Rose off balance, Prue gave a startled noise before grabbing a hold of the coral strut she had been leaning against.

"What're you doing?!" Rose demanded.

"Putting on a bit of speed! That's it! Lighten up Rose." The Doctor answered looking crazed.

The Doctor was still jumping around the console turning nobs as he went. "My beautiful ship! Come on, faster! That's a girl! Faster! Wanna to break the time limit?!" The Doctor exclaimed, clearly beyond the bend now.

"Stop it!" Rose shouted sounding scared and angry.

"Ah, don't be so dull... let's have a bit of fun! Let's rip through that vortex!" The Doctor sneered nastily his voice still crazed. His look faltered as he caught Rose's eye for a moment and his voiced calmed.

"The regeneration's going wrong. I can't stop myself." He broke off into a grimace of pain. "Ah, my head...Rose protect Prue and yourself at all costs!" He commanded before he violently sprang up into a standing position again, and his voice had gone back to being crazed. "Faster! Let's open those engines!"

A bell ringing begins sounding through the TARDIS causing Rose to look around frightened. "What's that?" She asked shakily and jumped when the Doctor's face appeared next to hers.

"We're gonna crash land!" He announced soundly delighted and laughed manically.

"Well then, do something!" Rose hollered over the sound of the bells. She moved toward Prue who was shaking her head as if to clear it.

"This is really bad Rose!" Prue whispered quietly into Rose's ear once she was close enough.

"Too late! Out of control!" The Doctor replied with his voice rising hysterically as he ran around the console giggling madly. "Oh, I love it! Hot dawg!" He whooped as he hopped in the air excitedly.

"You're gonna kill us!" Rose exclaimed with wide-eyed panic, latching onto Prue as her sister did the same.

"Hold on tight, here we go!" He stated not bothering to answer her.

His eyes met Rose's and Prue's across the console and the Doctor grinned madly while both Prue and Rose looked scared.

"Christmas Eve..." He finished as the Tardis shuddered one last time before stilling.

{Open POV}

* * *

Author Notes: So? Is the second instalment looking to keep up with the first part? * = her Mums warned her about the power of naming and only on two occasions should she share her full name! R&R Pretty Please?

Date Finished and Edited: 10/19/2017

Date Uploaded: 10/21/2017 **(3 am!?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

 **Christmas Invasion**

* * *

 _Disclaimers: Considering I'm not a famous millionaire and would rather exist in one of the fictional worlds I'd say it's a sure bet I don't own the realms used to create this fan fiction! At least I still have my wonderful dreams to escape in! Please R &R!_

 _Warnings: The story's Muse has decided that Prue's name will stay Prue while her surname has been changed to Wolfe. Also, I'm adding another step to editing, where the computer reads it aloud, hopefully, this will make for a lot less errors!_

 _Forewords: For **Doctor and Bad Wolf** because I sincerely hope you haven't' gone too mad while waiting for this chapter!_

* * *

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Powell Estate (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{Open POV}

The Tardis popped out of the vortex in mid-air and bounced off one block of flats, a second and a third before avoiding a post office van and finally crashing into a set of waste bins. The Doctor opened the door, still in t-shirt and leather jacket.

"Here we are then, London. Earth. The Solar System. We did it," The Doctor moved out of the Tardis doorway, looking around wide-eyed. He paused an arm's length away from Jackie Tyler when he caught sight of her. "Jackie!" He turned towards Mickey. "Mickey. Blimey!" Held up a hand shaking a finger as he moved away from them, "No, no, no, no, hold on. Wait there. I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important. What was it?" Having walked around them he grabbed their shoulders leaning closer. "No, hold on, hold on. Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush. Oh, I know! Merry Christmas!" Breathing heavily the Doctor collapsed at their feet Mickey grabbing him so slow his fall.

Meanwhile, Prue was trying to explain the possible situation with the Doctor and how she herself was still in the process of changing. "It'll be easier on me if I'm under while the changes are still happening." Prue quietly explained, and Rose noted she was swaying slightly.

"Come here then," Rose suggested as she tugged one of Prue's arms around her shoulder. "Let's see where he went." She added as she guided Prue out of the Tardis just in time to see the Doctor collapse. "What happened? Is he all right?" Rose asked worriedly, seeing Prue bite her bottom lip in worry.

"I don't know, he just keeled over. But who is he? Where's the Doctor? Who's the bird your supporting?" Mickey questioned looking at Prue and the Doctor in confusion.

"That's him, right in front of you. That's the Doctor. And this," she shifted Prue to get a better grip. "This is Prue, she's... err she's like him," Rose explained, feeling a bit awkward.

"What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor who? And what do you mean she's like him? Is she an alien too?" Jackie exclaimed in confusion.

"Look can we just get them inside before I try explaining?" Rose asked before turning to Mickey. "Mickey, you and I can carry him up," Rose paused to look at Prue. "Do you think you can manage some stairs?"

Prue stepped out of Rose's hold only to nearly trip over her own feet, before blushing and murmuring, "Should be fine, though I've only got three minutes before I end up knocking out like him."

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Tyler Flat: Bedroom (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

Once in the Tyler flat, Jackie had handed over a pair of men's pyjamas and Rose had given Prue a pair sleep shorts. Mickey had been tasked with changing the Doctor and they had just settled him in bed when Prue had simply climbed in before curling up next to him.

Rose smiled softly as she watched over the sleeping Doctor and Prue, the former somehow having managed snake his arm around Prue and pull her against him even though completely knocked out.

Jackie came in with a stethoscope. "Here we go. Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, a medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it. Though I still say we should take them to a hospital." Jackie commented handing the stethoscope to Rose as she sat down on the edge of the bed looking over the Doctor and Prue.

Rose who had been popping the earpieces in took them out. "We can't. They'd lock them up. They'd dissect the both of them. One bottle of their blood could change the future of the human race." Cutting her Mum off she added, No! Shush!" Rose stated before popping in the earpieces. Leaning over the Doctor she listened to both sides of his chest. "Both working," Holding up her hand to cut off her Mum she proceeded to listen to both sides of Prue's chest, frowning when both hearts sounded a bit racy. "Both are working, though both sound like their working double time."

"What do you mean, both?" Jackie finally blurted out, sounding unconvinced.

"Well, they've got two hearts!" Rose replied in their defence.

"Oh, don't be stupid." Jackie retorted instantly.

"They have!" Rose replied as she started out of the bedroom.

"Anything else they've got two of?" Jackie asked, looking at Prue and the Doctor in curiosity.

Rose paused and looked sternly back at her Mum. "Leave them alone." She chided.

Giving a sigh Jackie eased off the bed and tiptoed after her daughter.

The Doctor took a deep breath through his nose exhaling more regeneration energy as he exhaled out his mouth. The energy ghosted across Prue's face and almost as a reaction she shifted until her head was resting above the closest heart her hand fisting in the pyjama top above the other heart. The Doctors hand moved to curl around her hip as the energy flew off escaping towards outer space.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-)** **The Tyler's flat - kitchen** **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

After popping into the kitchen Rose began investigating the fridge.

"How can he go changing his face? Is that a different face or is he a different person? Can she change her face as well?" Jackie questioned Rose who had nabbed a muffin.

"How should I know?" Rose exclaimed pausing to calm down a bit before turning to face her Mum. "Sorry." She stated. "The thing is I thought I knew him, Mum. I thought we were… but then he goes and does this." Rose brushed away a stray tear before continuing. "I keep forgetting he's not human, I just wish one of them had warned me." She paused again to blink back tears. "The big question is where'd you get a pair of men's pyjamas from?" Rose asked, changing the subject to safer grounds.

"Howard's been staying over," Jackie replied absently, moving back to leaning against the counter.

"What, Howard from the market? How long's that been going on?" Rose asked looking at her Mum in a bit of disbelief.

"A month or so. First of all, he starts delivering to the door and I thought, that's odd. Next thing you know, it's a bag of oranges..." Jackie began explaining, however, Rose who had noticed something on the telly half way through cut her off.

"Is that Harriet Jones?" Rose asked wandering into the lounge leaving her Mum in the kitchen who muttered: "Oh, never mind me."

"Why's she on the telly?" Rose asked gazing at the scene on the telly in disbelief.

"She's Prime Minister now. I'm eighteen quid a week better off. They're calling it Britain's Golden Age. I keep on saying my Rose has met her." Jackie explained as she came to stand near Rose.

Rose grinned crossing her arms over her chest. "Did more than that. Stopped World War Three with her," She paused grinning again her head doing a slight shake. "Harriet Jones."

"Prime Minister, what about those calling the Guinevere One Space Probe a waste of money?" A man on the telly called out form the audience.

"Now, that's where you're wrong. I completely disagree if you don't mind. The Guinevere One Space Probe represents this country's limitless ambition. British workmanship sailing up there among the stars." Harriet Jones replied, her tone one of conviction. The scene then changed over to another person.

"This is the spirit of Christmas, birth and rejoicing, and the dawn of a new age, and that is what we're achieving fifteen million miles away. Our very own miracle." The man was explaining looking quite enthusiastic. A narrator took over then, explaining "The unmanned probe Guinevere One is about to make its final descent. Photographs of the Martian Landscape should be received by midnight tonight."

(Out in space, the probe bumps into what looks like a rough bit of rock and a hatch opens on its surface before the probe is sucked inside.)

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-)** **Street** **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

"So, what do you need? Twenty quid?" Mickey asked as they walked down the sidewalk together.

"Do you mind? I'll pay you back." Rose replied palming the bills Mickey handed her.

"Call it a Christmas present." Mickey offered with a chuckled and a grin.

"God, I'm all out of synch. You just forget about Christmas and things in the Tardis. They don't exist. You get sort of timeless." Rose commented in a thoughtful tone.

"Oh, yeah, that's fascinating, because I love hearing stories about the Tardis. Oh, go on Rose, tell us another one because I swear I could listen to it all day. Tardis this, Tardis that." Mickey stated sarcastically.

"Shut up." Rose sassed back.

"Oh, and one time the Tardis landed in a big yellow garden full of balloons," Mickey added changing the pitch and tone of his voice.

"I'm not like that!" Rose replied.

"Oh, you so are." Mickey shot back.

"Mmm, must drive you mad. I'm surprised you don't give up on me." Rose stated nonchalantly.

"Oh, that's the thing, isn't it? You can rely on me. I'm a proper boyfriend I don't go changing my face." Mickey replied, poking at the Doctor with his words.

A brass band dressed in Santa robes are playing God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen.

"Yeah. What if he's dying?" Rose commented with more than a hint of worry.

"Okay," Mickey said, turning back to walk the way they had just come.

"Sorry!" Rose exclaimed pulling on Mickey's hand to keep him from walking away.

"Just let it be Christmas. Can you do that? Just for a bit. You and me and Christmas. No Doctor, no bog monsters, no life or death." Mickey pleaded taking both of Rose's hands.

"Okay," Rose replied softly.

"Promise?" Mickey asked, just to make sure.

"Yes!" Rose uttered, wanting to move on already.

"Right! What're you going to get for your Mum?" Mickey said, letting go of one hand as they walked around the market. "I'm round there all the time now, you know. She does my dinner on a Sunday, talks about you all afternoon, yap, yap, yap." Mickey commented, making conversation as they walked.

Rose feeling like they were being watched glanced over her shoulder to see one of the Santa's look away. When she looks away the Santa's started moving to follow the couple. Glancing over again, Rose notices they're being followed. Rose kept her gaze on them as she walked with Mickey, her sense of danger going up as they stopped playing and lowered their instruments, now holding them like weapons. A moment later one began firing flames out of its trombone, starting a panic, the other three joining in shooting off blasts. Spinning around Rose grabbed Mickey and ran behind a stall.

"It's us! They're after us!" Rose stated from where they had hidden. Mickey looked at the Santa's before grabbing Rose's hands and leading her away behind a row of stalls.

Mickey was keeping his eyes locked on the attacking Santa's, looking away only as they ducked behind the Christmas tree.

The Santa with the tuba fired a blast at the tree demolishing it and sending it crashing onto it. The other threes Santa's manage to avoid the falling tree as Mickey and Rose flee.

"What's going on? What've we done? Why are they after us?" Mickey asked once they were away from the market.

Spotting a taxi Rose hollered "Taxi!"

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-)** **Taxi** **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

Climbing in behind Mickey she glanced out the back window as it began driving away. "They're after the Doctor and Prue." Rose offered, wondering if Prue still had access to Poppy's orb shield.

"I can't even go shopping with you. We get attacked by a brass band." Mickey replied in exasperation, seeing Rose on her mobile has asked, "Who're you phoning?"

"My Mum," Rose replied holding the mobile up to her ear.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-)** **The Tyler's flat** **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

"She turns up, no warning. I've got nothing in. I said, Rose, if you want a Christmas dinner of meat paste, then so be it." Jackie gossiped away on the phone with one of her friends, as she wanders from the lounge to the kitchen.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-)** **Taxi** **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

When she got a busy signal Rose nearly exploded. "Get off the phone!" Rose cried, looking exasperated.

"Who were those Santa things?" Mickey asked keeping his guard up searching out the windows of the taxi.

"I don't know. But think about it. They were after us. What's important about us? Well, nothing, except the two people we've got tucked up in bed. The Doctor and Prue." Rose explained, her voice laced with worry.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) a little while later (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

"Oh, no. Don't come round, darling. No, flat's all topsy-turvy. Yeah, she just barges in and litters the place. Yeah. No, I'll come round and see you on Boxing day." Jackie talked as she brought two mugs of tea to the sleeping aliens, she gave them a grin at how they were snuggled together. Moments after she left though more golden energy slipped out of the Doctors mouth. It ghosted across Prue's face before drifting out the open window.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-)** **The Tyler's flat** **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

Mickey and Rose were out of the taxi the second it came to a stop and took off running towards the flat. Once there, Rose burst in with Mickey right behind her managing to at least close the door behind himself.

"So, save us a chipolata." Jackie was saying as her daughter and Mickey burst through the door.

"Get off the phone," Rose ordered rushing over to her Mum.

It's only Bev. She says hello." Jackie said before Rose took the phone out of her hand. In response, Jackie put her fists on her hips and gave her daughter a look.

"Bev? Yeah. Look, it'll have to wait." Rose spoke into the phone, still a little breathless, before ending the call and plopping the phone onto the table. "Right, it's not safe. We've got to get out. Where can we go?" Rose questioned.

"My mate Stan, he'll put us up." Mickey offered a split second later.

"That's only two streets away," Rose replied as if it was obvious, before turning to her Mum. "What about Mo? Where's she living now?"

"I don't know. Peak District." Jackie said, sounding bewildered and a bit frustrated.

"Well, we'll go to cousin Mo's then," Rose commented looking at her Mum and her boyfriend.

"No, it's Christmas Eve! We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?" Jackie demanded, finally losing her temper with Rose, moving away from Rose and turned to face her. However, it was what was behind Jackie that caught Rose's attention.

"Mum. Where'd you get that tree?" Rose asked, not taking her eyes off the tree behind her Mum, who turns to look at the tree too. "That's a new tree. Where'd you get it?" Rose

"I thought it was you," Jackie replied as if it was obvious.

"How can it be me?" Rose asked sounding incredulous.

"Well, you went shopping. There was a ring at the door, and there it was!" Jackie explained, sounding a bit impatient.

"No, that wasn't me," Rose replied lowly.

"Then who was it?" Jackie asked, now sounding uncertain and a bit worried, eyeing the tree.

Rose reached out taking her Mums hands and pulled her away from the tree, seconds later it began lighting up on its own and playing Jingle Bells.

"Oh, you're kidding me." Rose uttered flatly as sections of the tree start to rotate in different directions, creating a strong wind. It starts to move, chopping through a coffee table.

"Get out! Go, go! Get out!" Mickey hollered as he picked up a chair to fend it off as Jackie and Rose ran for the door.

Jackie ran for the door, but Rose veered off at the doorway to the bedroom containing a sleeping Doctor and Prue. "We've got to save Prue and the Doctor," Rose exclaimed.

"What're you doing?" Jackie questioned when she saw Rose, quickly crossing to her side.

"We can't just leave them." Rose retorted, and Jackie made a noise of frustration.

"Mickey!" Jackie called out as she followed Rose into the bedroom.

Mickey meanwhile is still trying to hold back the attacking tree it's spinning shredding the legs of the chair.

"Leave it! Get out! Get out!" Jackie hollered, back out in the hallway, she waved her arm towards the bedroom though Mickey isn't facing her.

"Mickey!" Rose hollered, sticking her head out of the bedroom.

With a last ditch effort Mickey tossed the chair and ran for the door as Jackie hollered, "Get out of there!" but instead of the door, he heads into the bedroom after Rose.

"No, leave them. Just leave them!" Jackie cried, glancing between the oncoming tree and the bedroom.

"Get in here!" Mickey ordered and with one last glance towards the tree she screamed and scrambled into the bedroom. Mickey slams the door shut, grabbing one side of the wardrobe and gesturing to Jackie to handle the other side. With Jackie pushing and Mickey pulling they manage to shift the wardrobe to barricade the door.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Tyler Flat: Bedroom (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

It was the loud voices and odd noises that stirred Prue from her sleep. Her eyes blinked open just as Mickey pulled Jackie into the room and the two then barricaded the door with the wardrobe. Sensing the incoming danger Prue tried to move out of the Doctor's hold only to be thwarted as he simply held on tighter.

"Rose grab me his sonic, would you?" Prue asked turning to Rose, not wanting to wake the Doctor early.

Rose nodded and scrambled over to the Doctors leather jacket and nabbed his sonic screwdriver from one of the pockets, turning she rushed back over to Prue and handed it to her. "Need a hand with...?" Rose asked gesturing to the Doctor's grip on her.

"Please?" Prue asked simply. Rose had to use both her hands to pry the Doctor's hand off Prue's hip and then move his arm, so she could sit up. The next second a Christmas tree of doom broke through the door the wind it was creating throwing Rose away from the bed. Glaring at the tree Prue began muttering rapidly as she tried to make the Doctor's sonic work

Jackie who was huddled by the wall whimpered, "I'm going to get killed by a Christmas tree!"

"Shit it won't work for me, Rose!" Prue exclaimed looked at Rose with a panicked expression.

Rose however nodded and moved forward to lean behind Prue and whispered into the Doctor's ear. "Help us!"

The Doctor's eyes snapped open and he shot up wrapping an arm around Prue, so he was holding his Sonic with her. Aiming it at the tree Prue felt him slide a switch and the tree exploded.

Prue let go of the sonic as the Doctor lowered his arm, only to wrap it around her waist resting the sonic against her belly. "Remote control," He paused shoving off the Duvet moving to stand, pulling Prue with him. "But who's controlling it?"

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-)** **Outside the flat** **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

The Doctor had released Prue long enough to throw on a dressing gown and tie the belt as he led them out, snagging her hand as they stepped into the night air.

Looking down from the balcony they spotted the three Santa's staring up, the one in front holding a radio controller.

"That's them. What are they?" Mickey asked glancing back at the Doctor for a brief moment. Rose instantly shushed him though.

The Doctor didn't even glance at Mickey as he dropped Prue's hand, only to snake it around her waist and pull her against him. Still staring down at the Santa's he raised his sonic and aimed it at them in warning. The Santa's began backing away moving to stand next to each other before they were beamed away by a teleport.

"They've just gone," Mickey gave a half chuckle, "What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off." Mickey said.

"Pilot fish." The Doctor stated a sharp thinking look entering his eyes.

"What?" Rose asked in a low worried tone.

"They were just pilot fish." The Doctor repeated before he made a gagging noise in the back of his throat, gasping out in pain as he fell back against the wall behind him. Prue having still been in his hold ended up half on the ground and half on the Doctors legs. She managed to scramble off his lap blushing brightly.

"What's wrong?" Rose exclaimed as she crouched next to the Doctor.

"You woke me up too soon." The Doctor stated between groans and gasps of pain. "I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." He further explained, exhaling a large breath of the golden energy. "You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So, they eliminate the defence, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of ow!" He jerked away from the wall hitting the porch railing. His grunts of pain causing worry to flood Prue's system.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Jackie expressed, sounding as worried as Prue felt.

"My head! I'm having a neuron implosion. I need..." The Doctor ground out through his pain when Jackie cut him off.

"What do you need?" Jackie exclaimed.

"I need..." The Doctor tried to speak but Jackie still talking got in the way.

"Say it. Tell me, tell me, tell me." Jackie basically rambled.

Prue let her head drop with a heavy sigh mentally banging her head off a brick wall, as the unnecessary cut offs continued. Her mind began sifting through things that could help the Doctor, Poppy's face came to mind and Prue found herself half wishing she had Poppy's powers. The Doctor finally managing to speak snapped her back to attention.

"I need you to shut up." The Doctor ground out, panting heavily.

"Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?" Jackie commented sarcastically, turning to look at Mickey as she spoke.

The Doctor grunted in pain again lurching forward against the building. Breathing heavily through clenched teeth and Prue could see him trying to overcome the pain he was in. "We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish, then." He was saying as his hand slipped into the pocket of the dressing gown and with a bewildered look pulled an apple out. "Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?" He asked, staring at the apple easily distracted by it.

"Oh, that's Howard. Sorry." Jackie responded in a soft tone.

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" The Doctor asked looking at Jackie in disbelief.

"He gets hungry," Jackie explained as if that was normal.

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?" The Doctor exclaimed curiously.

"Sometimes."

"Argh!" The Doctor dropped to the floor his face screwing up in pain. "Brain collapsing," Pausing the Doctor gripped onto Prue tightly, holding onto her arms roughly as he grunted and panted. "Prue, I need . . . I need . . . I need . . ."

Prue listened as he tried to get the words out. She sighed, figuring out what he needed. "I know, you need a cup of tea, superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin." She offered with a small grin.

"No." He breathed out quickly. He pulled away some from her, staring into her eyes. "Prue, I need you." He suddenly pushed his lips onto hers, making her go stiff. It only lasted a second before he pulled away again resting his forehead against hers. "The pilot fish. The pilot fish mean that something, something, something is coming!" The Doctor warned before passing out again his head dropping to her shoulder.

Prue lifted her fingers to her lips seeming a bit dazed. That was the third time he'd kissed her and the first she didn't have a clue as to why.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-)** **The Tyler's flat** **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

Rose and Prue put the suffering Doctor back to bed and Prue used a damp flannel to wipe his face mopping his brow. Mickey came back with his laptop and he paused in the bedroom doorway surveying Rose watch Prue with the Doctor.

Heading into the lounge he set his laptop on the table. "Jackie, I'm using the phone line. Is that all right?" he asked as he sank into the chair booting up his laptop.

"Yeah. Keep a count of it." Jackie offered as she set a mug of tea next to him. "It's midnight. Christmas day. Any change?" Jackie commented as Rose entered the lounge, Prue having asked her for a mug of tea.

"He's worse. Just one heart beating." Rose replied as she accepted the mugs of tea from her Mum and returned to the bedroom where Prue was watching over the Doctor.

"Here." Rose placed a mug of tea next to Prue before moving to sit on the other side of the bed. "You alright Prue?"

Prue placed her hands over his hearts, tears spilt as she could only feel one. "I know he's going to be okay but seeing him like this, I can't help but feel worried." Leaning over she finally admitted to herself, she was utterly and unconditionally in love with the Doctor. Another tear fell landing on the back of her hand, but it was Rose's gasp that made her look down. Prue blinked trying to comprehend that fact that her hand was now glowing like a Whitelighters healing ability. A memory from Poppy's life flashed past her mind's eye as Prue moved her glowing hand the cup the Doctor's face. After a moment the Doctor stilled, and his breathing evened out, the pained look decreasing. "Rose check his hearts, again would you?" Prue asked not pausing in helping the Doctor stabilize.

Rose popped the stethoscope back in and listen to both sides of his chest before grinning at Prue. "Both working!"

Prue grinned the glow fading from her hand, taking a sip of the tea Prue paused at the smirk on Rose's face. "So, I seem to recall you telling me how that ability worked and its trigger, finally ready to admit it, Prue?" Rose asked cheekily.

Prue nearly choked on her tea at that. "Is this really the time for this conversation, Rose?" She commented, not looking at Rose as she set down the mug of tea.

"Rose come out here!" Mickey called out from the lounge.

"Don't think this is over yet Prue!" Rose warned with a smirk before leaving the bedroom to see what her boyfriend needed.

Prue held her hand up studying both sides before dropping it back on the Doctors chest. "It shouldn't be possible, I'm not Poppy, I'm not part Whitelighter anymore so how is it I have the healing ability of one," Prue commented, her hand moving to rest on the Doctors cheek. "You can't answer me right now, but I bet my next body you are actually aware of everything happening around you, my clever Doctor," Prue paused studying the Doctors face briefly. "just to test my theory... well if you are aware then you'll probably make a comment about this later." Prue moved the hand that was resting on the Doctors cheek to run her fingers through his hair. "I've honestly wanted to do that since I first saw it, that hair of yours just begs to be played with Doctor. Might have just set myself up to be embarrassed later but hey you stole this body's first kiss, mister."

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-)** **The Tyler's flat: Lounge** **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

"Scientists in charge of Britain's mission to Mars have re-established contact with the Guinevere One space probe. They're expecting the first transmission from the planet's surface in the next few minutes." A reporter commented on the telly.

"Yes, we are. We're, we're back on schedule. We've received the signal from Guinevere One. The Mars landing would seem to be an unqualified success." A Mister Daniel Llewellyn reported to the assembled crowd.

"But is it true that you completely lost contact earlier tonight?" A man from the audience inquired.

"Yes, we had a bit of a scare. Guinevere seemed to fall off the scope, but it, it was just a blip. Only disappeared for a few seconds. She is fine now, absolutely fine. We're getting the first pictures transmitted live any minute now. I'd better get back to it, thanks." Daniel Llewellyn explained, before turning and hurrying back to work.

"Here we go, pilot fish," Mickey announced, and Rose ambled over to lean over her boyfriend's shoulder peering at the laptop screen. "Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless. They're tiny. But the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish." Mickey explained showing Rose a video clip on the screen.

"Do you mean like sharks?" Rose asked, her face masked with concern.

"Great big sharks. So, what the Doctor means is, we had them, now we get that." Mickey replied as a large shark attacked the screen as if it wanted to eat Mickey and Rose.

"Something is coming," Rose paused as she glanced towards the telly where a static-filled image was showing. She turned back to the laptop the concerned look growing in her eyes. "How close?" Rose asked worriedly.

"There's no way of telling, but the pilot fish don't swim far from their daddy," Mickey replied.

"So, it's close?" Rose pressed.

"Funny sort of rocks." Jackie, who was still watching the newscast, stated.

"That's not rocks." Rose uttered walking over to her Mum, not taking her eyes off the image, Mickey giving her a concerned look joined her.

"This image is being transmitted via mission control, coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning." The newsreader announced as a red-eyed ugly alien with a head like a goat's skull appeared on the screen. It growled and gurgled at the screen, causing both Jackie and Rose to jump a bit in fright.

"The face of an alien life form was transmitted live tonight on BBC1." The newsreader announced.

On the 25th of December, the human race has been shown absolute proof that alien life exists." The newsreader on the American channel stated.

"These remarkable images have been relayed right across the world." A third newsreader commented.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) A bit later (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

"Rose," Mickey stated and Rose darted off the settee over to his side. "Take a look. I've got access to the military. They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way." Mickey explained enhancing the image on the screen.

"Coming for what, though? The Doctor?" Rose asked, thinking out loud for the most part.

"I don't know. Maybe it's coming for all of us." Mickey commented watching the image of four of the aliens.

"Have you seen them before?" Mickey asked, looking at Rose for the corner of his eye.

"No," Rose replied, sounding a bit bewildered.

The aliens continue speaking and Rose feeling upset admits, "I don't understand what they're saying. The Tardis translates alien languages inside my head, all the time, wherever I am."

"So, why isn't it doing it now?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know. Must be the Doctor. Like he's part of the circuit, and he's, he's broken. But what I don't get is Prue is also a part of the Tardis and she's fine so it should be working." Rose explained, remembering how Prue stated the Tardis was now her mum.

"I'm not," Prue stated quietly causing both Mickey and Rose to snap their heads in her direction. "A part of the Tardis, at least not in this aspect I mean. So I can't act as a conduit for her telepathic field. That's the bit of her that translates languages." Prue explained softly, the two gave her a look of bemusement. "Err...I just wanted to put my mug in the kitchen sink, so, yeah I'm just gonna do that and leave." Scurrying into the kitchen Prue rinsed the mug placing it in the sink before returning to the Doctor's side. Despite healing him it appears the Doctor's regeneration was still going rough. Pausing in the bedroom doorway Prue saw Jackie tending to the Doctor talking in a hushed tone.

"Oh, come on, sweetheart. What do you need? What is it you need? Tell me." Jackie begged as she wiped the Doctor's brow.

Walking around to the other side of the bed Prue sat down before laying down at the Doctor's side. "Are you alright sweetheart, you're looking a bit pale yourself you know?" Jackie asked eyeing Prue who was indeed a touch pale.

"'m okay just tired is all," Prue admitted, smothering a yawn with her fist.

"Well then slip back under the blankets and catch some sleep," Jackie ordered sternly.

Giving Jackie a small smile she did as ordered and slipped beneath the cover resting her ear between the Doctors hearts.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-)** **Later** **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

Rose leaned against the undamaged side of the doorframe gazing at the Doctor and Prue who were asleep along with her Mum who had nodded off at the bedside. She turned briefly to look at her boyfriend when Mickey came to stand beside her.

"The Doctor wouldn't do this. The old Doctor, the proper Doctor, he'd wake up. He'd save us, and Prue'd be fighting at his side not sleeping like this either." Rose commented watching the sleeping couple through upset eyes.

"You really love them, don't you?" Mickey asked, his voice filtered with resignation.

After a moment Rose sighed leaning her head on Mickey's shoulder before turning and wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him close, Mickey returned the hug just as tightly.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Questions, Comments or Complaints? R &R Please?**

 **Date Finished and Edited: 12/17/17**

 **Date Uploaded: 12/18/17**


	3. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

**(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) IMPORTANT NOTICE (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

 **To all my Reader and Followers,**

 **I know its been ages and I am sorry, but I need to admit (very reluctantly) that I have lost my muse for this story. Due to some serious problems in my real life I can't deal with the negative attachments that are now hooked into this story. Again, I am very sorry! I just can't find it in me or the muse to continue writing Prue's story, and I know how it irks me to start reading a story only to see it hasn't been updating in ages. Also, I don't want to outright discontinue Prue's story, so I am putting it up for adoption. I really don't want to hand it over to just anyone soooooo... if you are interested in taking over I simply request a small one-shot or something to show where you can take the story and how you can lead off of what I have already written! Please PM if you would like more details about adopting Prue's story!?**

 **~A9315 of Procrastinationville**


End file.
